1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and particularly, to a mobile terminal capable of being charged in a wired or wireless manner.
2. Background of the Disclosure
As functions of a mobile terminal become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or a device.
Terminals can be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. The mobile terminal is a portable device that can be carried anywhere and have one or more of a function of performing voice and video calls, a function of inputting/outputting information, a function of storing data, etc.
In order to support and enhance such functions of the terminal, it can be considered to improve configuration and/or software of the terminal.
Recently, being developed is a mobile terminal which can be wirelessly charged without an adaptor for connecting an external power to the mobile terminal. A method, capable of enhancing a charging efficiency and effectively controlling heat generation occurring from inside of a mobile terminal which can be wirelessly charged, may be proposed.